TITUS
by HAMBER IVY
Summary: En el libro katniss menciona que hubo un tributo que se volvió loco y empezó a recurrir como arma al canibalismo y que murió en una avalancha hecha por lo vigilantes para que su tributo no fuera un maníaco pero las preguntas son ¿porque se volvió loco? ¿cual fue el numero de sus juegos? ¿que paso después de la avalancha? y lo mas importante ¿quien y de que distrito gano los juegos?
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos y bienvenidas a esta edición numero 66 de los juegos del hambre

escuche decir a la guía de los tributos de el distrito 6 (a la cual no se su nombre ni me interesa), ella presento a el alcalde que daba el mismo discurso de todos los años de la victoria de el capitolio sobre los distritos en fin los días oscuros, pero yo no presentaba mucha atención solo pensaba en que este es mi ultimo año en los juegos ya que tengo 18 años y solo tengo 22 entradas entre "miles" es imposible ser elegido, estoy y me siento muy confiado

-ahora las damas primero-dice la guía de los tributos de mi distrito-y la afortunada es...

no escucho el nombre por que no me importa por que no soy yo pero si me da pesar verla es una niña de unos 12 años

-y ahora nuestro tributo masculino es titus..

no alcance a escuchar mi apellido por los suspiros ami alrededor pero se que ese soy yo por que soy el único titus del distrito 6 , no se en que momento estoy enésima de el escenario pero escucho mur muchos que dicen que este año hay una posibilidad de que el distrito 6 tenga un ganador por que hay que admitirlo aunque no me guste yo soy fuerte y algo atractivo así que puedo conseguir patrocinadores.

nos dicen que que yo y la niña que eligieron también para los juegos, nos debemos dar un apretón de manos, lo asemos y luego dicen que demos media vuelta para ir a despedirnos de nuestra familia y amigo y después marchar asía el capitolio, pero antes de hacerlo miro por ultima vez mi hogar mi distrito el sitio donde me crié y nací doy la vuelta para no llora pero muy en el fondo se que esta sera la ultima vez que vea bien mi distrito.

nos dirigen a una habitación muy lujosa para espera a despedirnos de nuestros familiares y amigos aunque no tengo muchos que digamos por que no soy muy social.


	2. Chapter 2

Espere unos cuantos minutos asta que llego mi mama

-hola titus-dijo con algo de tristeza, se ve que a estado llorando bueno no se puede hacer mucho si tu único hijo va a morir en unas pocas semanas.

pero intento parecer fuerte y la saludo con mi tono normal de voz .

-hola mama

-titus me puedes prometer algo- dijo ella con el mismo tono de dulzura que lo asía siembre.

-si mama- dije algo impaciente para saber la respuesta.

-prometerme que no le arras daño a nadie por tu paso en la arena.

en ese momento me quede callado por que si quiero volver con ella tengo que ser un asesino pero no se como voy a defraudarla ... no prefiero ser un asesino y voy a ganar los juegos para darle una vida mejor

-esta bien

justo cuando digo esas palabras un agente de la paz llega y dice que se acabo el tiempo y se la levan , siento que esta es la ultima vez que voy a verla.

Y luego entra mi papa, el jamas fue muy interesado en mi pero nunca me trato mal.

-hola hijo, como te sientes

-bien solo voy a morir en unos días -digo en tono irónico

-hijo tu sabes que puedes ganar eres fuerte y con algo de entrenamiento puede...

lo interrumpo

-no no puedo ganar, quizas llegue a los 8 últimos o sobreviva a el baño de sangre pero ganar no no no

-hijo no se mucho de ese tema pero as todo lo que te digan los mentores e intenta volver

Y denuedo los bobos agentes de la paz interrumpen y el se lo llevan.

jamas voy a volverlo abre los , mis amigos no vinieron a despedirme ellos siembre estaban ami lado, lo odio cuando necesito apoyo no me lo dan jamas los voy a volver a ver, siembre estuvieron a mi lado y ahora no, ello no viene cuando lo necesito.

Espero impaciente mente a que alguien entre no soporto esta habitación es demasiado capitolino , en ese momento entra mi mentor, es uno de los adictos a la morfina se le nota no se saluda ni nada solo me dice que es hora de partir.

llegamos a la estación de tren nos tomaron fotos y luego subimos al tren, estoy tan feliz de deshacerme de una periodista del capitolio que solo me preguntaba cual era mi apellido,(aparentemente nadie los escucho).

no voy a volver ni hablar ni pensare en mi apellido lo odio.

veo el tren de reojo y es gigante, esta lleno de comida, agua, muebles finos y otras cosas por el estilo.

me dirijo asía el ultimo vagón y cuando llego veo que hay una gran ventana, el tren empieza a moverse y el distrito 6 va desapareciendo, cuando llano salimos del distrito susurro:

-adiós distrito 6 para siembre


	3. Chapter 3

Volví a mi habitación asignada para el viaje en tren que durara mas o menos un día y medio solo un día, y medio y estaré en el capitolio entrenando para que cuando muera sea algo perfecto y sangriento para la gente de el capitolio.

empiezo a recordar en una frase que decía mi padre "SIEMBRE PIENSA EN POSITIVO" y lo hice, si gano le podre dar una mejor vida a mi familia y el entrenamiento y la comida no son tan malos por que estaré mas fuerte y sano para los juegos y con mas habilidades y sabre a que clases de tributos me tendré que enfrentar para sobrevivir.

la guía de los tributos llamo a la puerta para ir a cenar, me levante y fui a una habitación gigante en la que estaba una mesa gigante llena de comida, cuando la vi se me vino una pregunta a la mente ¿y que pasa con la comida que sobra?

la votaran, probable mente si,pensé estoy en un tren el cual va dirigido al capitolio, pero hecho en mi distrito nonono es para gente del capitolio.

me senté y comí mucho pensando que lo que no comiera se iba a ir a la basura o a un lugar peor, no sabría a donde y no me gustaría imaginármelo.

-por que comes tanto- no estaba comiendo como cerdo o algo así pero todo lo que veía me lo comía no supe como responder a mi mentor ( el cual creo que es adicto a alguna droga igual que la mentora de la tributo femenina de mi distrito, es morfina se ven amarillentos y con nada de vida), pero ganaron los juegos y me pueden ayudar con los patrocinadores así que es hora de portarse bien y ser agradable y amable aun que jamas lo allá hecho

-es que tengo algo de hambre- dije para no decir la verdad.

-bueno pero es hora de para de comer vamos a ver la cosecha-dijo como si nada, se limpio la cara con una servilleta y se levanto, lo mismo hicimos todos y los seguimos a una habitación enorme con un gran televisor, nos sentamos y el prendió el televisor y ay empezó la cosecha:

del 1, 2 y 4 los seis tributos eran todas unas maquinas de matar pero del 3,5,7,8,9,10,11,12 y el 6 pero solo la niña pequeña eran todos muy débiles o pequeños, pero hubo una niña del 9 muy bonita fuerte y decidida la única de casi todos los tributos de los distritos que acaba de nombra, que no lloro y no intento huir cuando la eligieron.

si tengo que hacer una lista de tributos que no lloraron serian 9 de 24 y otra lista de tributos que intentaron huir 4 de 24, los 4 tributos que intentaron huir fueron de el distrito 11 y 12 .

cuando termino la cosecha sabia cual era la gran competencia y cual no, me fui a dormir mas tranquilo al saber mas o menos a que me debo enfrentar.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente me levanto enseguida para alistarme por que hoy llegamos al capitolio, me alisto y como mi desayuno.

cuando es hora de partir bajamos del tren para encontramos a una gran multitud de gente capitolio, nos dirigen a un gran edificio donde vamos a tener que vivir asta el comienzo de los juegos, nos alistan para el desfile de los tributos y sorprendente no soy el mas ridículo, aun que lo estoy, estoy vestido como una rueda ( soy del distrito del transporte pero esto ya es algo exagerado), me fijo en alguien en especifico la chica del distrito 9 esta vestida con algo como si fuera ¿un cereal? o ¿una ogasa de pan? no es difícil reconocer se ve ridícula aun que nosotros no somos los que llaman la atención entre los tributos son los chicos del 12 , esta desnudos cubiertos de polvo negro.

2 minutos después de que entren los del 12 comienza el desfile, sorprendente mente los del 12 no arrasan con suerte los miran, todos los tributos estamos neutros por que ninguno llama mucho la atención, tampoco yo, eso es algo malo por que no ganare patrocinadores.

al terminar el desfile me bajo de la carra rosa y me quedo viendo atontado a la chica del 9 no es muy linda pero es algo bonita.

me dirijo ella cuando nadie de su distrito la esta rodeando y le digo- adiós preciosa- se me queda mirando algo extrañada por mi gesto y en seguida me alejo como llegue cauteloso. me pongo a pensar que soy un imbécil por fijarme en ella por que ya casi llegan los juegos y me tengo que concentra en sobrevivir no en estar dándome de romeo,.

llego a el asesor y me voy directo a mi cuarto a descansar hoy a sido un largo día y mañana comienzan los entrenamientos


	5. Chapter 5

1 día de entrenamiento

la sección de entrenamiento esta en el sótano de el edifico en donde nos estamos hospedando.

me voy primero a la sección de lanzamientos de lanzas y cuchillos en lo cual no se me da nada mal e dado en el blanco 15 de 20 intentos por que en las otras en dado en el hombro y por fuera de el blanco.

no todos los tributos han llegado solo los profesionales y los del 12 y 11 y yo y la chica de mi distrito y yo, pasan por lo menos unos 10 minutos y llegan todos los demás tributos, algunos no seles da muy bien todo a mi si , no es por ser presumido pero asta ahora voy bien, lo único que me falta en aprender a diferenciar bayas y otras cosas para saber si no son venenosas.

la única persona que esta en ese sector es la chica del 9 , tenia que ser ella, no me cae mal pero me des concentra de mi objetivo.

solo me dirijo a ya y la ignoro por completo,pero párese que ella no a mi a cada rato me esta mirando es muy linda (bobo no te fijes en ella te des concentra).

-hola-me dice como si nada, que no sabe que en unos días la voy a tener que matar o ella a mi ,, no podemos ser aliados si ya lo tengo.

-hola como te llamas- dije para intentar conseguir que la conversación se estableciera mejor.

-mary y tu

-titus creo que ya nos conocimos en el desfile recuerdas-dije, me puse a pensar cuando te estaba coqueteando.

-oh si lo recuerdo, veo que eres bueno lanzando lanzas y esas cosas ¿no?.

-bueno si igual que tu clasificando plantas y asiendo camuflaje.

-si, bueno ya me tengo que ir.

-adiós-dije intentado ser casual ; ella se despidió y se fue.

tengo que conseguirla como aliada es una de mis mejores opciones.


	6. Chapter 6

pov mary

me despierto para el segundo día de entrenamiento estoy algo preocupada por tener que ver a titus se me ase que seria un gran aliado y es muy lindo.

llago a la sala de entrenamiento y hay esta el me le acerco y lo saludo. empezamos a hablar un poco sobre que hacíamos en nuestro distrito, el trabajaba en algo llamado ensambla miento.

-nosotros podríamos ser aliados - dice el como si fuera una pregunta casual como cuantos años tienes o algo así.

- esta bien, pero si yo muero en la arena intenta ganar tu y cuida a mi familia si-digo

-igual ese es el trato bueno-dice, estrechamos la mano para sellar el pacto.

hoy todo el día hemos estado los dos me esta empezando a agradar y mucho asta el punto en que hemos en pesado a coquetear nos me encanta estar con el.


	7. Chapter 7

**ULTIMO DÍA DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

**POV TITUS**

hoy es el ultimo día de entrenamiento y la sesión privada.

nos empiezan a llamar para la sesión privada cuando me llaman a mi voy algo nervioso por lo que pueda pasar, entro a la habitación y todos me están mirando, voy a el puesto de lanzas y le doy a el blanco todas las beses "eso bastara" pienso , me dirijo a la puerta y me voy no sin antes despedirnos.

Estoy sentado viendo las puntuaciones con mis mentores y mi equipo de preparación.

obviamente los profesionales tiene una puncionan muy alta, cuando llega el turno de la chica de mi distrito ella saco un "o no" un 3 no puede ser, la pobre se fue a su habitación a llora, cuando toca mi turno me saque un "10" nada mal, todo el mundo me felicita.

seguimos viendo las puntuaciones y mary saco un 9, bien saco una gran puncionan contando que tiene 15.

-esa es la chica que quieres como aliada no titus- dice(mi mentor)

-si ¿por que?

-creo que es una muy buena opción

-gracias-digo y me levanto a mi cuarto, para dormir un poco por que mañana nos van a prepara para la entrevista con caesar.

**_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_**

**_POV MARY_**

me levanto a desayunar.

-hoy los vamos a prepara para su entrevista-dice mi mentor-mary comienzas con migo bueno.

-bueno- me levanto y lo sigo a su habitación donde me explica con que personalidad debo actuar para mi entrevista.

-puedes ser divertida.

-yo no soy divertida

-esta bien, mostrarte fascinada por estar aqui

-fascinada por que estoy en el lugar de mi muerte no lo creo

-esta bien no fue una buena idea-dice-puedes ser tu misma solo un poco mas alegre y menos respondona

-listo-todo el día estuvimos practicando lo de ser yo misma y no se me da mal, cuando terminamos tengo que ir a practicar como caminar en tacones y como sentarme.

cuando todo termina me tomo una buena ducha y me voy a dormir por que tengo que estar fresca para mi entrevista.


	8. REALIDAD

**POV TITUS:**

Me despierto por los golpes en la puerta y una voz que me dice que es hora del desayuno.

me baño y me visto rápido y voy a el comedor, sin ganas por que no tengo ganas de comer

-hola titus te estamos esperando - dice mi mi mentor, y me siento a su lado como e estado haciendo estos días

-bueno la entrevista de hoy sera muy importante, esta sera la ultima oportunidad de conseguir patrocinadores-dice la adicta a la morfina

-pues es hora de trabajar- gritan los estilistas me levantan y me sacan de el comedor para prepararme de la misma forma que lo hicieron para el desfile. untan dome de cremas y cosas entrañas con olores raros.

cuando terminan estoy reluciente, y justo en ese momento llega mi estilista que trae un traje negro muy elegante.

me termino de vestir y vamos a donde es la entrevista todos los tributos están en una fila, la chica de primeras y el chico de ultimas.

poco a poco los tributos van pasando asta que llega el turno de mi distrito y llama a la chica de mi distrito que justo ahora descubro que se llama Ava, cuando pasa esta muy nerviosa y apenas puede responder las preguntas sin trabarse.

suena un pitido que indica que se acabo el tiempo, me llaman y subo a el escenario.

-hola titus

-hola caesar-digo un poco inseguro caesar me invita a sentarme lo cual hago por su puesto

-bueno titus cuéntame que es lo que mas te a gustado de el capitolio-

me pongo a pensar ,que por que hay tantas cosas que no se cual escoger tampoco quiero mentir entonces digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente

-las personas- caesar y el publico se ríe a carcajadas dije algo muy divertido?

-oh así que las personas no.. y dime hay alguna chica especial por hay- dice.

me quedo paralizado no se que decir a si que lo único que respondo es que "no", la entrevista sigue normal mente por otros 2 minutos y suena el pitido que indica que debo irme me despido y bajo de el escenario.

me quedo viendo las presentaciones y cuando llega el turno de mary ella se ve presiona y creo que si hay alguien muy especial en mi vida.

cuando termina su entrevista en la cual le fue genial me le hacerlo y le susurro en el oído.

-tenemos que hablar nos vemos en el tejado

**_|salto de pagina|_**

**pov mary**

Estoy algo triste por la entrevista de titus por que no me menciono, cuando el dijo que si nos veíamos en el tejado dude un poco pero acepte igual mente.

me cambie y me quite el maquillaje cuando todos estaban dormidos subí.

puede ver a titus justo a el borde salí corriendo asía el.

- que te pasa no te acerques hay es peligroso- dije molesta el solo sonrió

-tranquila hay un campo de fueras abajo-dice y tira una piedra que regresa a los 5 segundos.

-esta bien para que me dijiste que viniera -dije recordando la entrevista lo cual me puso mas molesta todavía

-quería decirte que lo que dije en la entrevista esta mal- dijo

-que que esta mal- dije no sabia que era.

-lo que esta mal es que si hay una chica especial en mi vida- dice y empiezo a sonreír mas

-esa eres tu mary tu eres muy espacial para mi- dice no se le da muy bien las palabras bonitas pero es muy hermoso lo que acaba de decirme.

Se inclina y me besa, nos besamos por lo que parecen ser horas y cuando nos separamos el me lleva a el piso de mi distrito y se va.

Voy a mi cuarto y me acuesto en mi cama y justo cuando me voy a dormir recuerdo que en los juegos del hambre solo uno sobrevive no importa lo que haga por que jamas vamos a estar juntos para siembre.


End file.
